1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bidirectional air pump assembly for inflatable objects, and more particularly to an air pump assembly that is used to either pump air into or draw air out of an inflatable object.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable objects are convenient to use for exhibitions, children's playgrounds, decorations, etc. and use air pumps to force ambient air into the inflatable object to inflate the object to a huge size. An air pump in accordance with the prior art only can pump the air into the inflatable object but is unable to draw air out of the inflatable object. Even though the inflatable object is convenient to use, using the inflatable object still has some shortcomings. For example, a long time is required to vent or discharge the air from an inflated inflatable object so the inflatable object can be stored. A person needs to press the inflated object to squeeze the air out of the inflatable object. Manually squeezing the air out of the inflatable object is really burdensome work and takes a long time. Removing the air from a huge inflatable object can be especially boring work.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a bidirectional air pump assembly for an inflatable object to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.